Entrevistando a Edward Cullen
by Andy-Alex
Summary: Bella Swan -figura principal del noticiero- Para ayudar a su amiga tiene que asumir las riendas de un programa de farándula donde debía entrevistar al actor Edward Cullen. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Edward se entere que la encargada de la entrevista esa tarde es precisamente la mujer por la que él suspira cada noche?. -ONE SHOT-


_**Bueeenas! :D ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... O una nueva locura, como quieran decirle xD**_

**_Este OS fue beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad (_****_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)_**

_**Espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Prácticamente entré corriendo al hospital desde donde me llamaron hace casi media hora. Estaba llegando a casa cuando recibí una llamada de la recepcionista, avisándome que habían trasladado a Rosalie porque había sufrido un accidente en su coche.

No sabía exactamente qué había sucedido ni en qué situación se encontraba mi amiga, pero apenas recibí la llamada me puse en marcha. Apenas llegué fui directamente a la recepción para solicitar información de Rose, estaba muerta de nervios por no saber su estado, pero logré hablar directamente con el doctor McCarthy, que fue el encargado de atenderla y, por suerte, el accidente no había sido muy severo, Rosalie tenía unos cuantos golpes que sanarían en unos días y además había perdido el conocimiento por unos instantes, pero al parecer sólo fue por la conmoción, sin embargo, el doctor quería dejarla en observación el resto del día, noticia que -según las palabras del doctor- no había tomado del todo bien.

Después de hablar con él entré en la habitación, donde sabía que me esperaba una Rosalie bastante enfadada por el hecho de pasar el resto del día en el hospital.

—¡Oh Bella, gracias a Dios estás aquí —gritó en cuanto me vio entrar.

—Hola a ti también —la saludé divertida y aliviada de verla tan bien—. Ahora dime qué demonios ocurrió, eres la mejor conductora que conozco, ¿cómo fue que chocaste? —le pregunté genuinamente curiosa, la conocía desde que éramos niñas, por lo que podía asegurar que no había nadie mejor que ella tras el volante.

—Un infeliz decidió saltarse una luz roja justo cuando iba pasando, intenté esquivarlo, pero fue imposible —respondió y podía notar su malhumor hacia aquel desgraciado conductor, no entendía cómo a plena luz del día ignoraban la luz roja sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias—. Bella, en serio necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes, habla con el doctor o con quien sea, pero haz que me dejen libre —esta vez me suplicó, estaba bastante ansiosa y no sabía cuál era el motivo.

—Eso será imposible, señorita Hale, debe permanecer en observación las próximas horas —el doctor McCarthy entró a la habitación en ese preciso instante y su sonrisa no desapareció a pesar de la mala mirada que Rosalie le estaba lanzando desde que escuchó su respuesta.

—Vamos McCarthy, sólo me quieres tener cerca unas horas más, pero te informo que no aceptaré salir contigo —respondió Rose, sorprendiéndome, estaba a punto de disculparme con el doctor cuando escuché la carcajada que soltó.

—Para tu gran desilusión, el único motivo por el que te quiero en este hospital es por el golpe que recibiste —le respondió divertido—. Y te aseguro que al darte el alta serás tú quien me suplicará que salga contigo —juro que no pude contener la carcajada al escuchar la respuesta del doctor, si las palabras de Rosalie me habían sorprendido, las de él me sorprendieron aún más.

Rose lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero él ni se inmutó y se marchó, no sin antes tomar los exámenes que le habían realizado a mi amiga cuando llegó.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —pregunté realmente divertida.

—Es un idiota —respondió fingiendo enojo y no pude evitar sonreír al ver su actitud, no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido entre ese par antes de que yo llegara, pero algo me decía que, si el doctor McCarthy invitara a salir a mi amiga, ella aceptaría gustosa, sin embargo lo dejé pasar, había algo que aún no tenía muy claro.

—¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por marcharte? —cambié de tema y su estado de ansiedad anterior regresó en un instante.

—Hoy tengo la entrevista con Edward Cullen, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, íbamos a mostrar un adelanto exclusivo de su nueva película y si no lo entrevisto hoy perderé la exclusiva —Rosalie era la presentadora de uno de los principales programas de farándula del país y yo entendía perfectamente lo importante que eran las exclusivas para cualquier tipo de programa y más aún uno de farándula.

—Estoy segura que podrás llegar a algún acuerdo con él —intenté calmarla un poco, pero ella negó de inmediato.

—No Bells, justo antes de que llegaras hablé con mi productor, el director de la película tiene planeado lanzar mañana el adelanto al resto de los medios, lo que quiere decir que aunque entreviste a Edward Cullen mañana, el adelanto de la película ya no será tan exclusivo —quizá cualquier otra persona pensaría que Rose se preocupaba por una sandez, pero yo entendía perfectamente su trabajo y sabía cuánto le importaba. Estaba tratando de pensar en una solución cuando, de la nada, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro—. ¡Tú puedes ayudarme! —exclamó y yo fruncí el ceño al escucharla, esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —pregunté temerosa por su respuesta, estaba casi segura de saber cuál sería.

—¡Tú puedes hacer la entrevista! —chilló emocionada por su gran idea y yo seguía con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente el golpe le ocasionó algún tipo de daño cerebral.

—No es posible Rose —negué, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Claro que es posible, tú has realizado cientos de entrevistas —tenía razón, estoy encargada del noticiero en el mismo canal en el que ella trabaja, sin embargo nuestras especialidades son totalmente distintas, yo no tenía la menor idea sobre farándula y el mundo del espectáculo.

—Rose, no puedo entrevistar a alguien si no conozco nada sobre él y sobre Edward Cullen sólo sé que se dedica a la actuación —y que es realmente atractivo quise agregar, pero el objetivo era explicarle mi punto, no podía realizar una entrevista sin hacer alguna investigación y solamente saber que es un actor atractivo no era suficiente.

—Yo puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre él y te ayudaré con las preguntas —insistió, pero yo seguía sin estar del todo convencida.

—No creo que tu productor esté de acuerdo con el cambio —jugué mi última carta, aunque ni yo misma me creía esa excusa, sabía que Alec no se opondría.

—¿Bromeas? Alec es el primer interesado en que se realice la entrevista, además él te adora —como pensé, esa excusa no daría resultados. Seguía sin estar completamente convencida, pero como no tenía ninguna otra excusa suspiré, dándome por vencida.

—Bien... Dime todo lo que necesito saber sobre Edward Cullen —hablé rendida y Rose chilló emocionada.

—¡Gracias Bells, te debo una grande! —me abrazó como pudo y se dedicó a decirme todo sobre la vida personal y profesional de Edward Cullen.

Edward POV

Entré a la habitación y, como siempre, me encontré con el vestuario que debía usar sobre la cama, Alice adoraba hacerse cargo de cada detalle sobre el vestuario de cuanta persona conocía y aún más si se trataba de alguna entrevista o evento público.

—¡No te pongas eso! —gritó ella, entrando en mi habitación justo cuando empezaba a vestirme.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño, pues no entendía que demonios le sucedía.

—Acabo de hablar con tu publicista y hubo un pequeño cambio en la entrevista —respondió mientras revisaba mi closet—. Y definitivamente necesito elegir el atuendo indicado —habló como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Qué tipo de cambio? ¿No se estrenará el adelanto de la película?

—El adelanto sigue en pie, el cambio es de otro tipo y estoy segura de que te encantará —respondió evasiva y eso definitivamente era algo extraño.

—Sigo sin entender por qué el cambio de atuendo —la miré con recelo.

—Simplemente cambié de parecer —aseguró mientras seguía escarbando en el fondo del closet hasta que encontró lo que buscaba—. Perfecto.

Yo seguía sin entender su actitud, pero jamás he entendido a la pequeña duende, así que sin decir nada tomé la ropa que me tendía y fui a vestirme.

Alice había escogido un traje color gris plomo y una camisa blanca, como no tenía corbata dejé varios botones sueltos para darle un toque más informal, una vez vestido terminé de arreglarme y me despedí de Alice, no me pasó desapercibida su sonrisita al despedirse de mí, definitivamente algo ocultaba y sabía que tenía que ver con el supuesto cambio que hubo en la entrevista, sin embargo me tranquilizaba el hecho de que el cambio haya sido aprobado por mi publicista, si Kate dio el visto bueno no puede ser algo malo.

Manejé hasta llegar al canal y no pude evitar caminar alerta por los pasillos, con la esperanza de verla al menos de lejos, aunque sabía que era poco probable, su programa era más tarde y dudo que pueda verla tan temprano, sin embargo no perdía la esperanza.

Llegué al set y reconocí al productor en cuanto entré, Alec rápidamente se acercó a mí, saludándome efusivamente, no era la primera vez que acudía a una entrevista en este programa, así que se podría decir que tenía cierta confianza con él, era de ese tipo de personas que siempre estaba alegre y que contagiaba esa alegría a todos a su alrededor.

—Gracias por venir Edward, por un momento pensé que tendría que llamarte para cancelar —confesó y pude sentir su real preocupación ante la idea de cancelar la entrevista, algo grave tuvo que suceder para considerar cancelar.

—No hay problema Alec... Kate me dijo que tuvieron que hacer algunos cambios —lo tranquilicé.

—Así es, Rose sufrió un pequeño accidente y tiene que permanecer en el hospital por órdenes médicas, pero ella misma le pidió a Bella que la cubriera —sé que debería preocuparme por el estado de salud de Rose, pero no fue precisamente eso lo que captó mi atención.

—¿Bella? ¿La del noticiero de las siete? —pregunté incrédulo y con mi corazón comenzando a latir como desquiciado... No podía ser posible que fuera ella, ¿o sí?

—La misma, sé que no se dedica a este ramo, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará fenomenal, como siempre... Por favor dime que no tienes problemas con eso —¿estaba bromeando? Dios santo, claro que no tenía problema, de hecho para este punto agradecía el accidente de Rosalie, sé que suena sumamente egoísta, pero no podía controlar mi emoción ante la idea de por fin encontrarme con Bella.

—No, no tengo ningún problema... Yo, uh, necesito ir al baño —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, repentinamente los nervios me invadieron, definitivamente debía calmarme si no quería quedar como un idiota frente a ella.

Alec me dedicó una mirada bastante extraña, sin embargo me indicó donde estaba y rápidamente me marché hacia allá, una vez en el baño hice un par de respiraciones profundas, intentando calmar mi alocado corazón. Dios, parecía un chiquillo, pero es que estaba prendado de esa mujer desde la primera vez que la vi en una entrevista que le realizó a un senador y nunca me perdía el noticiero de las siete ¡Hasta lo dejaba grabando los días que no podía verlo en vivo! Sí, estaba loco por Bella Swan y no podía creer que sería ella quien me entrevistaría esta tarde.

Ahora entendía la actitud de Alice, ella sabía perfectamente mi fijación por Bella y por eso actuaba de forma tan extraña, juro que la asesinaré por no advertirme. Salí del baño ya mucho más calmado y fue entonces cuando la vi, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Alec, tan hermosa como siempre... Miento, se veía mucho más hermosa que en televisión, tenía un vestido azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su largo cabello caía suelto en ondas por su espalda y unos tacones de vértigo color negro que no hacía más que hacer sus piernas aún más hermosas.

Me quedé mirándola como idiota y reaccioné hasta que ella notó mi presencia y me dedicó una sencilla sonrisa que me hizo estremecer por completo. Juro que parecía un adolescente cuando ella empezó a acercarse a mí, demonios, ni cuando fui adolescente me sentí así de nervioso ante la cercanía de una chica.

—Edward, ahí estás, permíteme presentarte a Bella, ella será la encargada de la entrevista el día de hoy.

—Es un gusto conocerte Edward —habló con su dulce voz y yo le sonreí.

—El gusto es todo mío —le respondí aún sonriendo y cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto juro por lo más sagrado que sentí una corriente eléctrica deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, supe que ella también lo había sentido porque vi la duda en sus hermosos ojos chocolate cuando nos tocamos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos mencionó algo respecto y Alec no se dio por enterado de lo que sucedió.

—Salimos al aire en cinco minutos —nos informó, pero yo seguía sin poder despegar la mirada de Bella hasta que uno de los encargados del sonido llamó mi atención, al parecer tenía varios segundos esperando por mí para ubicarme en mi lugar y colocarme el micrófono, pero claro, yo estaba más que distraído gracias a cierta castaña. Demonios, si seguía así quedaría en ridículo, pero es que era imposible concentrarme con ella frente a mí.

—Gracias por aceptar la entrevista aunque no esté Rose, ella estaba realmente preocupada —escuché la voz de Bella mientras los chicos del sonido instalaban nuestros micrófonos y sonreí.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, ¿cómo está ella? —le pregunté en parte preocupado por Rosalie y también porque quería seguir hablando con ella.

—Se encuentra bastante bien, sufrió algunos golpe, pero nada para preocuparse, afortunadamente el accidente fue menor, sin embargo el doctor prefirió dejarla en observación —respondió y, por su forma de hablar, supe que ella y Rosalie eran realmente cercanas y no sólo compañeras de canal.

—Me alegra que no haya sido grave, espero que mejore pronto —deseé sinceramente e hice una nota mental de enviarle flores al salir de aquí, después de todo, de alguna u otra forma gracias a ella por fin conocí a Bella.

—Sólo espero ser una buena sustituta, sino puede que sea yo la que termine en el hospital —soltó una risita y yo simplemente la miré embobado.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás genial, como cada noche en el noticiero —le respondí y es que por Dios, el que tiene que estar preocupado aquí soy yo, ella lo hará de maravilla, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mí, al parecer no podía confiar en mí mismo con ella cerca.

Bella me sonrió apenas me escuchó y noté como se sonrojaba ligeramente, jamás la había visto sonrojada y estaba seguro que no existía algo más adorable, mi boca floja estuvo a punto de decirle algo sobre su hermoso sonrojo, pero Alec habló, indicándonos que ya íbamos al aire así que todos se fueron a sus lugares, dejándonos solos frente a las cámaras y apenas nos dieron la señal, Bella tomó las riendas como la profesional que era e inició el programa.

—La tarde de hoy nos acompaña Edward Cullen, que viene a hablarnos un poco más sobre su nueva película, que próximamente estará en nuestras carteleras... Bienvenido Edward y gracias una vez más por estar aquí —me presentó y juro que intenté controlarme, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca sin apenas darme cuenta.

—Soy yo quien debe agradecer la invitación, no todos días tengo la oportunidad de que me entreviste la mujer por la que suspiro todas las noches mientras veo el noticiero —cuando terminé de hablar me di cuenta de la locura que hice, demonios, no tenía filtro cuando estaba a su alrededor ¿Cómo fui capaz de decirle eso en vivo? Al fondo escuché algunas risitas por parte de Alec, noté como Bella se sonrojó ante mis palabras y sonreía tímidamente, pero continuó con la entrevista como si yo no hubiese abierto mi gran bocota.

Definitivamente estaba destinado a quedar en ridículo frente a Bella Swan…

Bella POV

Rose se encargó de decirme todo lo que debía saber sobre Edward y yo intenté retener toda la información posible, además preparó algunas preguntas que, según ella, no podía dejar de hacerle.

Desde que llegué al canal me había sentido nerviosa y cuando conocí a Edward mis nervios no hicieron más que aumentar. Sabía que era atractivo, pues había visto sus películas, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para el efecto que su mirada había causado en mí y mucho menos para esa extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto.

Por suerte había aprendido a controlar mis nervios desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que logré apartar las sensaciones que él estaba causando en mí e inicié la entrevista tal como la había planeado con Rose, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente cuando Edward dijo que suspiraba por mí cuando veía el noticiero, gracias al cielo nadie más además de mí podía notar el alocado palpitar de mi corazón cuando lo escuché, obviamente tenía que estar bromeando, pero eso no impedía que reaccionara ante sus palabras.

A pesar del sonrojo, continué con la entrevista y las preguntas que habíamos planificado. Habíamos creado un ambiente bastante íntimo entre los dos a medida que avanzábamos son la entrevista, era algo extraño, pues nunca antes me había sentido atraída por alguien a quien entrevistaba, pero su cálida mirada estaba causando estragos en mí.

—Mientras estuvieron grabando la película hubo fuertes rumores de un romance con tu coestrella ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso? —esa pregunta era en la que más había hecho énfasis Rose, el mundo del espectáculo se trata de cotilleos y los romances son las noticias más importantes y después de conocerlo yo también estaba muy interesada en conocer la respuesta.

—Jane y yo formamos un excelente equipo de trabajo y creo que eso se notará en las pantallas, pero nunca fuimos más que compañeros —respondió viéndome directamente a los ojos, como lo había estado haciendo desde que empezamos y antes de siquiera darme cuenta me encontraba preguntando lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—¿Entonces estás soltero? —bien, esa pregunta acaba de brotar de mi propia curiosidad, en serio quería saber la respuesta, Edward sonrió torcidamente al escucharme, se inclinó un poco más hacia mí y su mirada se hizo aún más profunda.

—Así es, aunque espero poder cambiar eso pronto si aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche —escuché un jadeo colectivo por parte del equipo del programa y ahora definitivamente mi corazón se había detenido, no podía ser posible que Edward Cullen estuviera invitándome a cenar en televisión nacional.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos instantes y supe de inmediato que no estaba bromeando, su propuesta era seria y me sentía terriblemente atraída por él así que, ¿por qué no?

—Estoy libre después del noticiero —le respondí sonriendo levemente y la sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún más amplia, como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

Después del coqueteo descarado entre Edward y yo, terminamos la entrevista con un par de preguntas más -esta vez sí eran premeditadas- y antes de finalizar mostraron el tan ansiado adelanto de su nueva película, la cual debo decir que se veía increíble. Las cámaras se apagaron y de inmediato llegaron los chicos de sonido para quitarnos los micrófonos, cuando terminaron su labor Alec se acercó a mí, totalmente emocionado.

—¡Bella! ¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de audiencia que generó ese flechazo que hubo entre ustedes? ¡Bendito sea cupido! —habló emocionado y haciéndome reír.

—No es para tanto Alec, es sólo una cena —le respondí, ganándome una mirada incrédula de su parte.

—¿Sólo una cena? Oh no Bella, esas miradas que vi no son de sólo una cena cariño, créeme —Alec seguía emocionado, pero antes de que siguiera hablando alguien llamó su atención y se marchó, dejándome sola.

Quería quedarme un momento más para hablar con Edward, pero él estaba ocupado hablando por teléfono y al echarle un vistazo al reloj noté que ya era hora de marcharme al set del noticiero donde teníamos que planificar la emisión del día de hoy.

—¡Bella, espera! —me detuvo Edward antes de marcharme—. Yo… Lamento haberte puesto en esa situación al invitarte a cenar mientras estábamos en vivo, jamás había hecho algo así —se veía nervioso mientras hablaba, yo fruncí un poco el ceño, ¿me diría que no era en serio?—, pero es que en serio me gustas mucho, Dios santo, ¡hasta grabo el noticiero cuando no puedo verlo en vivo! —mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar esa confesión. Demonios, ¿podría existir algo más adorable? Quería responderle algo, pero lo impidió—. No tienes que aceptar mi invitación… Es decir, por supuesto que me encantaría salir contigo, pero no tienes que sentirte obligad… —pretendía seguir con su verborrea, pero lo interrumpí colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No me siento obligada Edward, en serio quiero salir contigo —le dije con una sonrisa cuando por fin logré silenciarlo, tomando un poco más de valor me acerqué más a él y besé su mejilla, cosa que envió miles de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo—. Nos vemos después del noticiero —susurré y él asintió aún en silencio.

—Nos vemos esta noche —dijo justo cuando me marchaba con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios.

* * *

**_Holaaa de nuevo! ¿Qué tal la historia? ¿Flores o tomates? jaja_**

**_Quiero agradecerle a _****_Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad por ser la beta de este capítulo! Gracias chica! :D_**

* * *

**__****_Aprovecho para decirles a todas las que me han pedido continuación... En un principio esto fue considerado como un OS, sin embargo muchas me han pedido que continúe y pues para complacerlas haré un capítulo más ¡Que no se diga que no cumplo pedidos! Jajaja! Sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia :D_**

**_Si tienen alguna sugerencia bienvenida sea! Pueden decirme lo que sea en un Review! :D_**

**_Me despido entonces, un abrazo para todas! :D_**


End file.
